


king of wishful thinking

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, theyre closer i promise, theyre sill..... gettin there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sugawara knew that look on oikawa’s face. that smile was dangerous and heart stopping and something dumb was definitely going to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	king of wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually sry about the ending, i'm runnin on fumes rn bc lack of sleep and i gave up writing the actual Thing whoops \o/
> 
> i'm gonna make a collection for these lil mini ficlets whenever i actually get around to figuring out what order they go in lol oop
> 
> also i should stop my habit of picking random song titles for fic titles but nah

glass shattering, oikawa yeling, and sugawara’s already in the kitchen area with a first aid kit. ”what happened?!”

”i was putting dishes away and i accidentally dropped one of your cups… sorry. i’ll buy you a new one the next time i go out.” oikawa said, instinctively hiding his hands behind his back. he had hoped sugawara hadn’t seen them, but they had been hidden a second too late judging by that face from the blonde.

sugawara grasped at oikawa’s arm, pulling it forward to assess the damage before oikawa wormed his way out of this.

"it’s nothing, really. just a cut or two. i’m not dying, kou-chan." oikawa tried to protest, but sugawara was already cleaning and applying a couple band-aids to his hands. "i see where you got that nickname, ‘mother of the crows’ though. it’s cute."

"and i can see why iwaizumi always calls you a dumbass." sugawara sighed, "you shouldn’t pick broken glass up with your hands."

holding oikawa’s hands in his own for a moment, as if to make sure there weren’t anymore hidden cuts or scrapes, sugawara thumbed over oikawa’s palms, softly speaking.

"your hands are important."

oikawa can feel his chest tighten, his breathing nearly stopping. it’s like he’s finally fully realizing that sugawara might be a bit envious. 

normally, he wouldn’t have cared much. he wouldn’t go so far as to rub it in someone’s face, he’s not an asshole, but oikawa knows he’s better than most around his age where volleyball is concerned. it’s something he takes pride in, yet there’s something about the way sugawara said it that pulls at his heart strings, and yet there’s nothing he can say for comfort without lying or sounding like he pulled it out of nowhere. 

wrapping his fingers around sugawara’s hands, oikawa leaned in close.

"kou-chan, if you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask."

"oikawa!" sugawara pulled his hands back, almost hard enough to knock himself back. there was a faint red scattered across his cheeks, and oikawa felt that tug on his heart strings again, slightly less painful with a bit more warmth to it.

standing up, sugawara brushed off some imaginary dust and trying to look everywhere but in oikawa’s direction. “anyway, i’ll go get the broom and dustpan. also… you don’t have to get me a new glass. i’ll get myself one this weekend.”

with a confused sound coming from oikawa, sugawara quickly added, “ah! it’s not that i dont trust you or anything! you’re taste is just…”

sugawara’s eyes motion in the direction of the glasses left on the counter: a set of four with different aliens and other space-type creatures on them. 

nervously laughing, oikawa looked off in the direction of the ceiling, trying especially hard to sound convincing. “those were, uh, a gift. you can’t let gifts go to waste, kou-chan!”

"right…" sugawara took a deep breath. "well, i suppose you could come with me to get a new one tonight. we also might need to get food too, it’s been a while since either of us have went grocery shopping-"

sugawara knew that look on oikawa’s face. that smile was dangerous and heart stopping and something dumb was definitely going to be said.

"is that a date then, kou-chan~?" 

sugawara wanted to smack himself in the face for walking right into that one. “no, it’s not a date. finish putting those dishes away and i’ll clean this up, okay?”

"alright, alriiiiight~" 


End file.
